Fix You
by Emo Owl
Summary: Even the great unshakable Han Lue needs someone to put him back together sometimes. Oneshot. Companion to Choices. HanXOC


** Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

**Z**

"Hey." I whispered. "Hey. Han!" He made a noise in his throat and I knew he was awake.

I scuttled to his bed, hoping I wouldn't hit anything in the dark. I reached out to where I thought his shoulder was and my hand met the sheet. I moved it until I was touching his neck.

"You left." He accused. Hurt pervaded his voice.

"No." I murmured as I pressed myself against the side of the bed. "They wouldn't let me stay with you because I wasn't a family member or your wife."

For a minute, there was nothing but the sound of his slightly labored breathing. He was in so much pain; he was taken straight into surgery after an x-ray revealed that his femur had slipped after the doctor in Tokyo had set it. I was allowed to stay until after the surgery, but after I was told he was stable, they through me out.

I panicked after that. I was alone in a strange country with broken ribs and a face looking like I lost a boxing match against a heavy weight. Han had told me he would let me leave if I wanted after we landed, but I knew I would never be able to live with leaving him alone in the state he was in after the wreck. Unfortunately, he didn't. I knew he would be hurt that I left him when he needed me the most after everything he did for me in Tokyo.

It took a lot of patience, but I managed to sneak into the nurses' locker room and steal some scrubs. I also grabbed a surgical mask from a supply shelf to hide my busted lip. My black eyes were still highly visible, but I tried to hide it a little with my bangs. I waited for the nurses to do their round around Han's floor, and then I snuck into his room.

"Han? Are you okay?" I whispered after a minute. He moved his arm off the bed and opened his hand. Knowing what he wanted, I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"What did they do?" He asked. His voice sounded so strained, I regretted waking him up.

"The cut down your right thigh and then put some pins to hold your femur together. They also made a cut on your hip and put another pin in to hold the bone." I told him as I ran my thumb over his fingers. He sighed.

"I thought you were gone." He muttered.

"After everything you've done for me? I'd be dead without you; I'm not leaving you like this." I told him.

He paused again and he shifted slowly, trying to find a comfortable place.

"I shouldn't have woken you up." I admitted remorsefully. "I'll go get a nurse. She'll put you back out again." I started to leave, but he tightened his grip on my hand and pulled me back.

"We need to talk about what we are going to do." He groaned when he moved wrong and hurt his hip.

"I speak fluent Spanish. As soon as the swelling on my face goes down, I'm getting a bottle of concealer and going job hunting. I've survived with nothing before. I can do it again." My voice came out strong and sure, which was not what I was feeling.

We were a long way from friends. I could call Miles in Costa Rico, but he wasn't happy that I had chosen to stay with Han; he'd leave Han to fend for himself without losing a second of sleep if he thought it was best for me.

"We need something more permanent." He pointed out.

"I'm a mechanic. I think I could run a shop, but I don't know if I can do it alone." I admitted.

"I have an account here. It's nothing compared to the money I had laying around in Tokyo. It may not even be enough for a house." He sighed in frustration.

"If it's not, we'll think of something." I reassured him.

"Ellie, you don't understand. I'm not getting out of here for months; it's not us it's you." He pushed.

"I've survived a lot more than other people have in seventeen years; I'll make it." I replied sarcastically.

"Do you even have a place to go tonight?" He asked.

"I'm staying here until they throw me out." I told him.

"And then what?" He pushed after a pause.

"I'll start looking for a house and a job. Take it one day at a time." I answered.

He didn't responded and I wondered if he fell asleep. Careful not to wake him if he was asleep, I gently pried my fingers out of him hand. He made an unhappy noise in the back of his throat that made me pause, but he didn't speak. I carefully crossed the room to a chair and settled into it, ready for a long night.

"What are you doing?" Han finally asked.

"I'm going to sleep." I replied tiredly.

"You have at least three broken ribs and you're going to try to sleep in a chair? Sleep with me." He demanded.

"You just had surgery." I reminded. He snorted and I knew he wasn't going to give up and let me sleep in the chair. Sighing, I got up and went back to him.

Getting in the bed hurt. I know Han also had to be uncomfortable with the arrangement. It took forever for me to find a comfortable spot that wasn't bothering Han.

"You don't owe." Han muttered as he settled against the thin pillow. His breath evened almost immediately and I knew the pain killers had pulled him back under. That didn't stop me from rolling my eyes at him.

"Han, you aren't getting rid of me." I muttered to him as my eyelids started to droop.

He was wrong; I owed him a lot. When he first met me was underweight and depressed alone in a strange country. Without him there, I don't know where I would have ended up. He put my back together when my life shattered; helping him rebuild his life here was the least I could do.

I had no idea what we were going to do; I had nothing planned out and that scared me. It didn't matter I decided. I knew Han doubted I could do it alone, but I was going to do whatever it took to keep us alive. I was going to fix Han if it was the last thing I did.

**AN: ipod prompt- Fix You by Coldplay. **

**Next Oneshot- possibly second chapter to one shot Turning Tables **

** Or Paradise by Coldplay**


End file.
